La nobleza de una esposa
by EAUchiha
Summary: Sasuke nunca podrá dudar de la nobleza de su esposa. Drabble basado en el capítulo 60 de Boruto.


Hola, mis queridos lectores. He venido con un nuevo drabble. Espero que puedan ayudarme dándole like a mi página de Facebook **_EAUchiha-Fanfiction_** y a mi Facebook personal **_Anne Kristina Rodríguez_** (en mi perfil está el enlace directo a ambos perfiles) desde allí estaré pendiente de ustedes y publicaré sobre mis próximas actualizaciones.

Agradecimientos especiales a mi Beta: _Hikari Takaishi Y_

Espero que la lectura sea de su total agrado.

 **Los personajes de Naruto pertenecen a Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

 **La nobleza de una esposa.**

Después de terminar de curar las heridas de Sarada en su batalla con Araya, ambas tomaron una ligera cena y la pequeña se fue a la cama de inmediato, pues en el combate agotó gran parte de su chakra y debía descansar lo suficiente para estar preparada para la final.

Sakura sonrió con orgullo cuando estuvo a solas. Esa niña había sido una imprudente, pero definitivamente su desempeño fue impresionante. Además que el último ataque que usó, la dejó muy sorprendida. No sabía que estaba teniendo ese tipo de entrenamientos con Sasuke.

El timbre sonó unos minutos después, sabía que era su marido y fue a abrirle. Sasuke tomó la decisión de no tener llaves de su casa, él pensaba que si algo llegará a pasarle a él fuera de la aldea, esa persona podría ir a su hogar y tomar provecho de que ambas estén con la guardia baja, al creer que están completamente seguras en la comodidad de su hogar, para hacerles daño. Y eso es algo que, afortunadamente, Sakura entiende la perfección.

— _Tadaima_ — pronunció tan estoico como siempre.

— _Okaeri, Sasuke-kun_ — esta vez su llegada no la tomó por sorpresa, no se desmayó al verlo frente a su puerta como hace unos días— ¿Cenaste algo ya?— preguntó mientras le quitaba la capa.

— No— respondió sin más— ¿Y Sarada?— preguntó.

— Se fue a la cama, está muy cansada por las batallas de hoy— le sonrió levemente.

— Naruto me dijo que estuvo impresionante— comentó.

— Estuvo maravillosa— contó emocionada— aunque sus imprudencias hicieron que resultará herida, sin mencionar que me dejó sorprendida cuando usó el jutsu bola de fuego— arqueó una ceja hacia él— ¿Cuándo iban a decirme que le enseñaste eso?

— Pensé que ella lo haría— se defendió.

— No lo hizo— masculló con un mohín— en la cocina dejé algo para ti, iré a prepararte el baño.

Sasuke obedeció en silencio. Esa noche, después de supervisar la traducción del pergamino que trajo del castillo de Kaguya y mostrarle a Boruto el chidori, decidió volver a casa para descansar y felicitar a su hija, pero llegó demasiado tarde. Tal vez hablaría con ella en la mañana, no quería despertarla por algo que podría esperar.

Entró a la habitación que comparte con ella después de darse un baño. Tenía un pantalón de pijama y una toalla alrededor del cuello con la que estaba secando su cabello. Sakura ya estaba en su lado de la cama, leyendo un poco antes de irse a dormir. Ella sólo despegó su mirada del libro unos instantes cuando lo escuchó entrar y le sonrió. El Uchiha cerró la puerta con cuidado y le pasó el seguro sin que ella se diera cuenta. Se metió en la cama y se dedicó a contemplarla.

— ¿Qué sucede?— preguntó al sentir la intensa mirada de su esposo sobre ella.

— Pensaba en que siempre te dejo sola, que a pesar de estar en Konoha, casi no estoy en casa— respondió con amargura.

— Que curioso, tu hija me dijo lo mismo hace un rato— soltó una risita— pero a veces los sacrificios son necesarios, es tu misión para mantener a salvo el mundo. Yo lo entiendo.

— Eres demasiado generosa— sonrió levemente.

— Supongo que sí— se encogió de hombros.

Sasuke rodeó su estrecha cintura con su único brazo y la pegó a su cuerpo. Sakura rodeó su cuello con ambos brazos y comenzó a acariciar su húmedo cabello negro. Él le dio un beso en la frente, se detuvo en sus labios y luego bajó sin prisa por su cuello.

Ella supuso que su marido tenía ánimos de algo más antes de dormir. Aunque las pocas veces que iba a dormir a casa, siempre era lo mismo.

Sakura gemía por lo bajo ante las atenciones que él le daba a su cuerpo, tuvo que cubrirse la boca cuando él coló su mano por debajo de su blusa, acarició sus pechos, luego se la quitó con maestría y comenzó a atenderlos con su boca, mientras su única mano descendía lentamente por su vientre, hasta llegar al valle oculto entre sus piernas.

— _Sasuke-kun_ — lo atrajo a sus labios de nuevo. Masajeaba su espalda con delicadeza, dejando las marcas de sus uñas en su piel cuando él hacía algo inesperado.

Sasuke no deseaba alargar más las cosas, necesitaba sentirse dentro de ella pronto. Le quitó los shorts y las bragas de un tirón con la ayuda de ella y sus propios pantalones, quedando ambos, plácidamente desnudos. La penetró de una sola estocada, ambos gimieron complacidos por la exquisita unión de sus cuerpos.

El vaivén de sus cuerpos era lento, para el disfrute de ambos. En ningún momento, hasta haber alcanzado el clímax, sus bocas se separaron, sus manos no se soltaron ni un instante...

Se dieron un último beso antes de abrazarse, con las piernas enredadas, perdidos en la mirada del otro, rodeados de un plácido silencio.

— No sé que sería de mí sin Sarada y sin ti— acarició su mejilla.

— Nunca voy a dejarte, cariño. Soy tu esposa— le aseguró— mi deber es estar junto a ti hasta tu último aliento.

— No permitiré que sea de otro modo— le dio un golpecito en la frente.

— Yo también te amo, cariño— declaró con una cálida sonrisa.

Sasuke siempre ha pensado que él debía morir primero que ella, así debía ser. No soportaría que fuera de otro modo y ella lo sabía. Lo que él aún no lograba entender es que ella lo seguiría de inmediato, porque así como él no podría vivir sin ella, ella tampoco podría hacerlo sin él.

 _Fin._

* * *

 **Espero que se tomen la molestia de dejarme su opinión por medio de un review.**

 **Nos leemos en el próximo capítulo, hasta la próxima.**

 **EAUchiha.**


End file.
